Wrongfully Accused
by Frannie Grace
Summary: Tommy is accused of six counts of rape, and it's up to Carlos and Trent to prove him innocent. (NOTE: Carlos is still a cop here)


**__**

Diclaimer: All characters, locations, and other stuff known from "Sons of Thunder" belongs to CBS and the people who brought the ever-present, and possibly expensive, stock. The names of the six girls belong to me, and can be used with permission. The plot idea for this story was thought up by Ace Martienez, and I owe her big for letting me write up the story. **Thanks, Ace!!**

Author's Notes: I don't know how universal this is, so I'll cover it quickly. Words that are being thought are between underline marks. (Ex. _Oh, crud._) Words that are to be emphasized are in asterisks. (Ex. *ouch*) This was started before SOT premiered, so Carlos is still a cop. Okay, that's enough, on with the show.

****

Wrongfully Accused

By Gayle F. Cox

original plot idea by Ace Martienez

(c)1999, 3-9

"Hey, Emmaline, wait up!" Tommy Malloy yelled down the hall.

Emmaline turned around at the sound of her name and saw the blonde teenager heading for her. She smiled and waited. Tommy managed to catch up with her and gave her his famed 1000-watt smile. "What's up, Tommy?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" The hopefulness in his eyes was evident at his question.

Emmaline thought a moment, "I'm not sure yet. Why?"

Tommy blushed a little as he stammered out his answer. "Uh, I was wondering if you would, uh, maybe, kind of want to go to a movie or something?"

"I can't." 

Emmaline's bluntless made Tommy look up, surprised. "Uh, okay, never mind." The blonde walked off, feeling down about the rejection. _Oh, well, you win some, you lose some._

******

"Trent! I'm home!" Tommy was staying at Trent's place while his mother and younger siblings went to visit some friend's out of town. The blonde would have gone, but he had an important tournament he couldn't miss. The weighted down backpack was thrown on the floor and shoes abandoned on the tile in front of the back door by Trent's explicit orders to keep mud off the carpets. "Hello?" Tommy yelled again as he headed for the fridge to start what Carlos-Trent's best friend, and a friend of Tommy's-called "the daily foraging."

On the fridge a note was taped and written in Trent's handwriting.

Tommy-

Went to Thunder Karate for a one-on-one with Carlos. Be back 

around 4:30. The chocolate cake is for after dinner. Leave it 

alone. Don't forget to take the cordless phone out to the backyard

when you practice; just in case.

-Trent

Setting the note on the counter, Tommy went past the chocolate cake and grabbed a leftover porkchop from last night's dinner. Holding it between his teeth, he grabbed the milk carton and poured a glass. The phone rang, interruppting him in mid-pour and causing the milk to splash on the counter and down to the floor. 

"*Crud*." Quickly, he put the porkchop onto a plate and reached for a sponge. The phone rang again, but Tommy ignored it. Milk was pooling on the floor and running down the cupboards-the machine could pick it up. After the milk was cleaned up, Tommy polished off his porkchop, and the rest of the milk before heading into the backyard for practice, grabbing the cordless phone on his way.

******

"Come on in, Carlos. You want to stay for dinner?" Trent asked his best friend as they stepped into the back door of Trent's place. 

Carlos nodded as he dropped his gym bag next to Tommy's book bag and shoes on the floor. "Love to. Beats the TV dinner I was planning."

"Man, you have to learn to cook. Tommy, I'm home!" Trent called as both men walked into the kitchen. A quick look at the dirty plate and glass in the sink assured him his little brother had eaten his daily "forage", and the missing cordless phone was evidence he was practicing. "Come on, he's out back."

The two men headed outside only to find Tommy no where in sight. The cordless phone was resting on the back steps, and Carlos picked it up. "Well, he *was* here."

Trent looked around for another moment before shurgging. "That's strange. He usually puts in an hour of practice after school before stopping. I wonder where he is."

Behind them, the front door closed, "Tommy? That you?" Trent called as he and Carlos walked back into the house.

"Yeah, I'm here." Tommy called back through the house.

Trent found him at the fridge, "Where'd you go and how did you go without shoes?"

His younger brother closed the refrigerator door and smiled. "I spilled milk on the counter when I got home and decided to get some more after I worked through my katas a few times."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "*You* went and got milk? That's a new one. Nice sandals."

Tommy glanced down at the black velcro sandals he had thrown on to run to the store. "You're not hitting on our new single female neighbor? Now, *that's* a new one."

Trent laughed at the expression on his best friend's face and clapped Carlos on the back. "Face it, man. He's got you there."

Reaching over, Carlos pretended to pat his best friend on the back, but smacked him on the back of his head instead. It was like the ringing of a bell in a wrestling match. A free for all broke out and all three guys fell onto the living room floor kicking, punching, and all around trying to semi-injure the closest limb to him.

Ten minutes later, huffing and puffing, the boys split apart and collapsed on the couch. Reaching up, Carlos smoothed down his black curls and grinned. "You two are way to wild."

Trent brushed his blonde hair off his forehead, and Tommy mirrored the gesture to perfection. "That's not true."

"Yeah, you're just weak." Tommy piped up. 

Carlos leaned over Trent and punched Tommy in the arm. "You want to go again?"

Tommy jumped up and fell into a defensive stance, "Let's go."

Before either guy tried to do more bodily harm to the other, Trent interrupted. "What's your plans for tonight, Tommy?"

The teen shrugged, "Sitting here with you two doing nothing."

"What? No hot date?" Carlos teased.

"No, unlike you, I can't spot the desperate ones from across the room." Tommy shot back, jokingly.

Carlos turned serious. "How long has it been since you've been on a date?"

A quick mental count of the past couple of months brought up a surprising number; "Six weeks staight."

Trent raised his eyebrows. "You've been rejected six straight weeks in a *row*?

Tommy grimaced a little. "Yeah, kind of sad isn't it?"

Carlos let out a quick laugh, "Sad isn't the word. Scary is more like it. What's the matter? The great "Malloy Charm" finally stop working?"

"I don't know, but the last six girls I've asked out have rejected me flat out. It's kind of painful, but I guess it's part of life."

Trent looked at his little brother surprised, he had never realized how mature he was. "That's a good way to see it, Tommy. Of course, most guys your age would be hidden in a dark closet with a mag-"

Tommy and Carlos clamped their hands over their ears. "NO!" They screamed in unison.

Trent started laughing and the look on his face caused Carlos and Tommy to go after him again.

******

"SANDOVAL, GET IN HERE!" 

Carlos looked up from his paperwork and grimaced. If there was one thing he hated overall about police work it was when the Lieutenant started yelling. Usually the yelling escalated to screaming, the screaming to pounding, and pounding to someone getting stuck on desk duty for a few days. This time it looked like Carlos was going to be the unlucky one.

Standing, he headed to the back, ignoring the half-joking threats of what was going to happen to him when he got back to the Lieutenant's office. "What's up, Chief?"

The older man glanced up and handed a file folder over the desk. "You know the Malloys, right?"

Carlos raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Y-e-a-h, why?"

When the Lieutenant didn't answer, Carlos opened the file and skimmed it. Surprise and anger came over his face as he closed the folder back up and threw it on the desk. "This is complete bull."

"We have six sworn statements."

"I know Tommy. He would never do anything like this."

"Are you saying he would never try anything with any of those girls?"

"He might try something, but he knows that no means no. Tommy couldn't do this."  


"Anyone is capable of rape, Carlos." The last sentence hung in the air like a six ton weight dangling from sewing thread. One false move and it would fall; crushing everything beneath it. Unfortunately, underneath it was Tommy, his reputation, and the reputations of everyone around him.

Carlos took a deep breath and forced his temper down. "Not Tommy. I've known this kid his whole life, he wouldn't even know how to hurt anyone."

"He's a black belt isn't he?"

"What are you implying?"

The Lieutenant held up his hands in a state of defense and motioned for Carlos to sit down. Carlos just stood there. "I'm just saying that when a guy with Tommy's knowledge of how to gain the upper hand in a fight has a girl reject him, it could lead to other things."

"You're telling me that just because the kid has some training in self defense he's going to use it to rape six girls? Why don't you accuse the whole freaking police department of rape while you're at it? I mean, if self defense training instantly means you're going to go out and rape someone, maybe you should arrest every cop in Dallas!" 

Carlos stopped a moment to catch his breath from his tyrant and before he could continue, the Lieutenant jumped in. "Look, Sandoval, I want to believe the kid is innocent, but the evidence-"

"Is crap."

"Let me finish! The evidence points to the kid, but we've had cases like this before where the guy ends up being innocent."

Carlos cocked an eyebrow, "But..."

The Lieutenant sighed, hating the image of what was to come when he finished the statement. "But..we have to pick him up anyway, just in case."

"That's-"

"Keep it to yourself, Detective."

Carlos breathed out heavily. "Yes, sir." _Bastard. This whole thing is crock._ "I'm only going to pick him up on one condition."

The Lieutenant leaned back, rubbing his eyes. Why did he always get the stubborn ones? "What is it?"

"I go alone. No other detectives, no partners, no nothing. Just me and Tommy."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Who's the kid going to trust more? Me, a guy he considers a close friend, or a bunch of uniforms who go in with guns drawn? Face facts, Lou, Tommy could take out six of your best in three moves if he wanted." Carlos informed him.

"And you think he couldn't brutally rape six girls half his size?"

"No, I don't, and if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up an innocent kid and explain to his older brother-my best friend-how it's part of my duty as a freaking police officer." 

The door slammed so hard the glass cracked. Carlos ignored it and kept going while the Lieutenant stood up and collasped on the couch. _This is it. I'm retiring. Another few years of Sandoval and I'll keel over from a heart attack._

******

Carlos stood at Trent's door and found out his hands were shaking. _I become a cop to help people, and I'm about to tear down Tommy's reputation like a condemmed building. Gee, I feel great._ Reaching up, he knocked and waited, almost scared at what to expect. He knew Trent would be down teaching classes at *Thunder Karate*, so he wasn't worried about being beaten to a pulp just yet. Of course, there was still the matter of Tommy being able to take him down in the three moves he had mentioned to the Lieutenant.

The door opened, and Tommy stood in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. His hair was dripping and water droplets were hanging off his nose. When he saw Carlos, a smile broke out on his face. "Hey, man, come on in. Trent's not here, but he should be in about an hour." 

He turned away from the door and missed the look of pain that crossed Carlos' face. _Just swell. The kid invites me in, and I'm going to have to arrest him._ "Uh, Tommy, we need to talk."

"Give me just a sec, Carlos; I need to dry my hair before I soak the carpets. Trent'll kill me if I leave water everywhere."

Carlos sighed, and muttered under his breath, "If not you, then me after he hears what I'm about to do."

"What, Carlos?" Tommy came out of the bathroom, rubbing his head over with a towel.

After a moment of hesitation, Carlos decided to jump in head first. "We have a serious problem."

Tommy stopped in mid rub, Carlos could be serious when needed, but never like this. "What's going on?"

Another deep breath, "You're under arrest."

A quizzical look came over the teenager's face, "You're kidding, right?"

Slowly, Carlos' head shook, "I wish I were, but you've-" He paused a moment, not wanting to say what he had to. "You've been accused of raping six girls. They've given sworn statements and until I prove you're innocent, you're going to have to go to a boys house."

The towel hit the floor without a sound, and Tommy just stared at the man in front of him. This guy was his friend, or he was supposed to be. What kind of friend *arrested* you? _Keep cool, man. You're not helping your situation by getting hot headed. Stay calm, and just do it._ For all the pep talk, Tommy's voice came out barely audible. "Okay, but can I at least put on a shirt? It's kind of chilly, and Trent would give me a lecture about being properly dressed in the cold if I didn't."

"Yeah, go ahead." Carlos' voice wasn't much louder than Tommy's, and he felt like his stomach was about to be pulled out of his nose. _This sucks. Trent's going to kill me._

"I'm ready. Do I need to bring anything?" Tommy came down the hall looking like a shadow of himself. His face was pale, almost the same shade as the white shirt he had just thrown on. The 1000-watt smile he had used on Emmaline was gone, and it looked like it had never existed before.

"Just remember that I'm *going* to prove your innocence." Carlos reminded him as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Tommy looked at the circles of metal dangling from Carlos' hand and felt like he was going to puke. "You think I'm guilty?"

Mentally, Carlos kicked himself in the back for implying that Tommy was anything *but* innocent. He ratcheted the handcuffs around Tommy's wrists and grimaced on the look that came over his face. "I know you're innocent, but I have to have solid proof before I can get you out of this. I'm sorry, man."

No answer came from the guy in front of him, and Carlos turned him around, worried. Tommy was standing ram rod straight, staring up at the ceiling, biting down on his lower lip, and trying not to cry. "I'm scared, Carlos."

The terror in his voice made tears show up in the corners of Carlos' eyes. "I know, man, but you'll make it through this." _I hope._

******

"One...Two...Three..." Trent was in the middle of counting out kicks for his last class of the day when he saw Carlos walk into the dojo. He finished off the last seven counts and dismissed the class for a break.

Carlos walked over, head down, hands in pockets, his usual half cocky smile was wiped clean from his face. "I've got some bad news."

Trent's hands clenched involuntarily at the tone of Carlos' voice. Whatever news it was, it was sure to be the worst Trent had heard since the death of his father. "What's going on?"

Carlos winced at the exact tone Tommy had used an hour earlier when he was trying to get the same information. This time, the deep breath did no good. "Tommy's been arrested."

Trent's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What's the charge?"

"Rape."

Carlos watched as the normally relaxed and smiling face he was used to disappered under a mask of anger, sadness, and determination. It was a look Carlos hadn't seen since the day of Thunder Malloy's, Trent's father, funeral.

"My brother could *never* *ever*-"

"I know, man. I've known him long enough to realize that without a second thought. Unfortunately, we still need evidence to go against six sworn and signed statements." Carlos reminded him.

"Let me help." Trent's voice was shaking, but it held the tone he used when lecturing students who got into scuffles. It was a tone that was impossible to argue with.

"Fine, but I have to get back to the station now. I got permission from the Lieutenant to take Tommy down to The Jensen House; figured it would be easier on everyone involved."

Trent nodded and walked Carlos to the door. He watched him jump into the waiting car and drive away. Turning back to his class, he found most of the students watching worriedly. "Class dismissed."

******

"Do you know anyone by the names of Amanda Washington, Jennifer Chambers, or Renee Pandle?" One of the cops questioning Tommy leaned against a wall, his cheap looking blue suit rumpled, and his bright yellow tie loose around his neck.

Tommy just stared at the tie. Maybe if he gazed at it long enough he could wake up from this dream. _This isn't a dream, though. This is reality, and it's scary._

"Well?" 

Tommy's head jerked up as he realized the cop in the tie was staring at him intently. The guy's eyes were green, but they were watery, almost the same consistency as dripping watercolor paint. "Uh, I know them; I guess. I mean, we go to the same school, and I see them in the halls and stuff."

The other cop, a black haired woman in a red skirt suit, sat across from him and smiled. "What about Becky Alan, Casey Winters, or Emmaline Jeffers?"

"I go to school with them too." Tommy supplied as the knot in his stomach got bigger.

"Did you ever ask any of them out?" It was the watery eyed cop. He glared down at Tommy, looking like he was trying to read tiny writing in the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, all of them, but they all rejected me."

"That had to make you feel bad." It was the woman cop. She was talking in a voice that Tommy guessed was supposed to soothe him, but it just gave him the creeps.

"Yeah, I felt kind of let down, but it's no big deal. Just because they said no doesn't give me any reason to rape them." At Tommy's statement, silence fell around the room.

The two cops shared a look. No suspect they had ever interviewed on rape said the word so quickly. It usually took a night or two in a cell with a tatooed biker and one of the regular drunks. The woman stood and she and the man left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Tommy was up and moving. He paced from one end of the small room to the other. Eight left, eight right. Eight left, eight right. Finally, realizing he could go nowhere, Tommy sat heavily back into his chair and stared at the mirror that almost took up one of the walls.

Carlos had explained the mirror to him a long time ago. Behind it was a room where people could watch suspects get questioned. They heard and saw everything that happened. It was the reason Tommy hadn't slammed his fist into a wall. If nothing else, at least he could keep a tiny shred of his decency intact by not having a violent outburst in front of a bunch of people who wanted any reason to lock him up.

The door by the mirror opened, and Tommy stood, not sure what to expect. Carlos walked in and gave a small smile. 

"How you doing?"

The teen shrugged, not wanting to give the people behind the mirror any satisfaction of seeing him admit how terrified he really was.

Handcuffs were pulled out again, and Tommy turned around silently. As the metal connected with his skin, he winced slightly, but made no complaint as he was led away. The two cops who had interrogated him stood to one side, they were so puffed up from the pride of catching him they looked like the mating birds Tommy had seen in his science book.

Words from his father popped into his head, and it gave Tommy comfort. _Pride before the fall. The proud always get caught in their own ego._

******

The building was more than imposing, it was just plain scary. Tommy stared at it as Carlos drove through the gate and up to the front entrance. It was a large brick structure that looked like it could use some work. Huge front windows glared down like angry eyes, and there was barbed wire surronding the entire complex. Boys of every shape and size ran around, some playing ball, others working with weights, and a few, in a back corner, just talking. The place was a paradox. It looked like a prison, but none of the inmates seemed to depressed about being there.

Carlos parked and recuffed Tommy's wrists. He had taken them off when they were a block away from the station, but now they were mandatory.

Silently, they walked up the front steps, and Tommy just glanced around while Carlos rang the bell. A man who looked to be in his mid-forties answered and smiled at both Carlos and Tommy.

"Welcome to Jensen House. Please, come in and take off the handcuffs. They're not needed here."

Tommy's head jerked up. The man just smiled at him as Carlos took off the handcuffs. Rubbing his wrists, he smiled wanly. "Th-thanks."

The man waved them into a large living room and motioned for them to sit on the couch. "It's no problem. I'm Mr. Jensen, my wife and I own this place. I'd like to welcome you to our home-"

"Tommy. Tommy Malloy."

Mr. Jensen studied the teen for a moment. "Are you any relation to Pastor Thunder Malloy?"

A tiny nod, "Yes, he was my father."

"I was sorry to hear about his passing away, but I'm glad you're here."

Tommy's head came up. "How can you be? Haven't you heard what I'm being accused of?"

The older man smiled, "Yes, but I know you didn't do it."

"How?"

"Your father always talked highly of you, and so has your brother, Trent. Besides, most people who have done what they are being charged with don't say they have been accused, they say they've done it."

The blonde nodded, it made sense. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. Why don't you go out to the back and meet the others while I talk with Carlos?" Mr. Jensen pointed him to the back door and then sat back down in front of Carlos. "The poor kid doesn't know what to make of this whole situation."

Carlos nodded. "I know. It was hell to have to arrest him. He's a good kid, Brett. I can't even imagine who could do this to him. Thanks for taking him on. I know you don't usually do this."

Brett smiled again. "How could I say no? The kid reminds me a lot of you and Trent. He's determined, a good person, but he just got thrown into the wrong situation. Remember what it was like when you first came here?"

He nodded, Carlos remembered his parents dropping him off one day, saying it was his own good, then driving away. Brett had welcomed him and put up with all the outbursts of anger and hatred in stride, but he never gave up. Because of that, Carlos was still alive and not in an unmarked grave somewhere. "It's different for Tommy though; I grew up around gangs and dealers my entire life. He grew up with his father teaching him right from wrong from the day he was born, and he's never been in a situation like this. Tommy's a model citizen, Brett, clean cut, kind, polite, willing to help; I hope he can handle it all."

"He can, Carlos. He may be a perfect citizen, but he's a Malloy, so he's a fighter. He'll do fine here. I'll keep an eye on him myself if you like."

The other man nodded, "I would appreciate it."

Standing, the two men headed for the front door. Both hoping the other was right.

******

Tommy stepped into the backyard and looked around. All the groups he had seen as Carlos drove up were still there. Some large guys in one corner were holding arm wrestling tournaments and loudly hounding anyone who came by. A group of about ten were playing five on five basketball on a blacktop, and a few yards away from them another group of ten sat talking or reading.

Before he could decide where to go, the group by the weights noticed him and walked over, sneering and swaggering.

_Just because they act big doesn't mean they are big. Don't let them push any buttons, or you'll stoop to their level._ Trent's voice echoed through Tommy's head, and the teen forced himself to calm down and unclench his hands.

They came closer and the biggest boy walked right up to his face. "What's your name, Pretty Boy?"

Tommy just stared at him and answered evenly. "Tommy Malloy."

"What are you doing here, Pretty Boy?" The guy's breath smelled like sour milk and gym socks, causing Tommy's stomach to turn involuntarily.

"Just visiting for a few days."

The guy stared at him for a moment before turning back to the others. "We got ourselves a wise one, boys." They laughed and whispered amongst themselves for a moment before the guy turned back around. "I don't like wise ones."

Tommy just stood there, staring at all of them in turn. "I apologize if I've offended you." He ducked expertly as a hand came at his head. Standing again, he brushed the dust off the front of his shirt and walked away. Running steps behind him alerted to the guy who was trying to grab him, and he slid out of the way just in time for the guy to end up with his face in a puddle. _That's strike two. One more, and they're out._

As if on cue, two other weight guys ran at him from opposite directions. Quickly, Tommy fell into a split, causing the two boys to run into each other and fall back. "Sorry," he smiled down at them before walking away again.

From a window, Brett Jensen watched, smiling. _Nicely done, Tommy. Your father would be proud._

******

Carlos walked into the dojo and looked for Trent. The sound of a punching bag getting beaten to oblivion led him to his friend. "Trent."

Trent looked up and stopped in mid-punch. "How's Tommy?"

"I left him at The Jensen House with Brett. He'll be fine. He can handle it; believe me. Right now we have work to do." Carlos reached into his gym bag and handed Trent three folders. "These are the statements from the first three girls." He pulled three more out and held them out. "These are from the other girls." Another folder came out of the bag, "And this is the doctor's report of the girls. She swears they were raped."

"Tommy couldn't do this." Trent's voice held venom that Carlos had never heard.

"I know, but we have to find some conflict to start that theory, so let's work."

The two men sat at a table and started browsing files. For a while, silence reigned, but suddenly, Carlos slammed his hand on the table. "Here it is!"

Trent looked up from his files, hope on his face. "What?"

Carlos pointed to a line in the statement. "This is Emmaline's statement. She said that Tommy attacked her after she rejected him on Friday. On her way home, a guy came up behind her and shoved her into an alley."

"Did she see his face?"

"Nope, and that's what we need. If one person has a hole, even a tiny one, in the story, than the whole thing might be able to be unraveled."

Trent beamed, "Where do we start?"

"With Emmaline." Carlos stood and grabbed his jacket, but held up a hand when Trent tried to follow suit. "No way, man. I know Tommy's your brother, and you want to help, but you could get a little overzealous. Stay here and keep reading. If you find something, let me know."

Grudgingly, Trent sat back down and grabbed another file. "Fine, but the same goes for you. The second you know anything, call."

"I will. See ya." Carlos was out the door before anything else could be said.

******

A knock on the front door interrupted Emmaline in the middle of her Algebra homework. Gratefully, she stood and headed for the door. "Who is it?"

A badge showed up in the window. "Detective Sandoval, Dallas Police Department. I need to talk to you about your attack."

Emmaline froze for a moment before reaching for the door. _Just keep your story the same as your statement, girl. Stay calm. They can't nail you for anything if they can't tell you're lying._ She pulled the door open and put on a small smile. "Come in, please. Can I get you something to drink?"

Carlos eyed her for a moment, "No, thanks. I just have a couple of questions, and I'll be out of your way."

Emmaline motioned to the couch and sat in an armchair. "What do you need to know?"

"I'm just doing a few follow-up questions. First off, are you *sure* it was Tommy Malloy who attacked you?"

"Yes. He had asked me out that afternoon, and I had rejected him."

"And that is why he attacked you?"

Emmaline looked at Carlos, surprised. "Yes, that's why he attacked me."

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he wrote in his notebook. _For someone who went through a tramatic experience yesterday, she sure is dealing very well with it._ "You're completely sure it was Tommy Malloy? Maybe it was just someone pretending to be him?"

"No! It had-" Emmaline stopped in mid-sentance and seemed to compose herself. "I mean, I *know* it was him. I was just getting home, and a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. Tommy's voice told me that if I didn't do what he said, he could break every bone in my body if he wanted. I had no choice."

Carlos didn't say anything, just kept writing. "How do you know it was Tommy's voice?"

"He had asked me out an hour before, it wasn't hard to place it."

After a moment of silence, Carlos stood and nodded to Emmaline. "Thank you, I know it was tough. I'll show myself out." He walked out the door and got into his car before pulling the miniature tape recorder out of his pocket. "If I missed anything, this picked it up." He murmured as he started the car and headed back to the dojo.

******

Dinner at the Jensen House was an example of complete chaos and insanity mixed together. Food sailed across the room randomly, and the yelling would give any seasoned parent a migraine.

Tommy was over by himself in a corner, buried in his food. After the confrontation with the weight guys in the back yard, he had decided it best to keep to himself. 

_When you're in trouble, talk to someone._ Trent's voice echoed in his mind again, and Tommy sighed. Who was he going to talk to? Who would believe him when he said he didn't do it?

"You look like you could use some company." 

Tommy looked up from his plate and saw a woman smiling down at him. She looked to be in her forties with graying hair, and geniune concern in her eyes. "Hello, Mrs. Jensen."

She looked surprised for a moment. "How did you know?"

"You're the only other adult in this place as fair as I can tell, so it seemed logical."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Tommy didn't reply, so she sat. "What's the matter?"

Blue eyes showed the beginning of unshed tears, but they were quickly blinked away. "You mean you haven't heard why I'm here?"

Mrs. Jensen shrugged. "I heard it, but I don't believe it."

This time the blue eyes showed confusion, "What?"

She smiled at him again. "If you did it, you would be bragging about it; at least that's my knowledge on the subject. That and you're a Malloy. I have never met a Malloy who didn't have a high place to hang their honor, dignity, and reputation. They're the most important things to you."

Tommy just stared at her. "That's creepy."

"That I know so much about you?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Jensen laughed and patted his shoulder. "I've known your family for a long time, Tommy, and I know what they can and can't do. I truly believe you couldn't do something as horrible as people have said. You'll make it."

She stood and left the table, leaving Tommy to himself. _People will believe in you as long as you believe in yourself._ This time it was his father's voice that was echoing in his head. 

_I'll make it, Dad; I promise._ Feeling better, Tommy stood and dumped his food before heading to the living room to relax. 

When he got there, Brett smiled at him from the couch. "Sit down, Tommy. I want to talk."

Sighing, the teen sat. "Eveyone wants to talk. The boys in the backyard, your wife, everyone."

Brett laughed. "So you met our weight boys? Nice bunch of guys if you like the half-smoked type."

Tommy laughed. "Marijuana?"

"By the truckful. They were caught with it about a month ago and were sent here to recooperate. Right now, Mrs. Jensen is trying to get them to think again. It's not going quickly." Brett replied, glad to see Tommy smiling. "How are you handling things here?"

"Not very well. I'm scared. Does anyone here know what I'm being accused of?"

Mr. Jensen shook his head, "My wife nor I believe it's right to broadcast that news. I only told you about the weight boys so you would know that you weren't dealing with a full deck."

A sigh of relief escaped Tommy. "I'm glad they don't know. Maybe it'll help me survive a little better."

"I saw the confrontation in the backyard, you seem to be surviving fine."

A wan smile passed over Tommy's face, "That was just reflexes. I was playing by the 'three strikes' rule."

"Three strikes rule?" Brett looked confused, and Tommy's smiles got wider.

"They have three chances to stop trying to attack you before you get your chance to respond."

Brett smiled back at him, "But you didn't attack them, why?"

"Another thing Trent taught me was to make sure they really want to hurt you before you respond. Those guys just wanted to intimidate me." Tommy explained.

"Your brother's taught you a lot."

"Yeah, he has."

Mr. Jensen thought for a moment, "What's the most important thing he's taught you?"

Tommy locked eyes with him, "If you've done nothing wrong, you have nothing to prove."

******

"What'd you get?"

"What, no hello?" Carlos kidded as he walked into the dojo.

"*Carlos*.." Trent's voice was serious and Carlos decided not to push his luck.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out the tape recorder and tossed it to him. "If I missed anything while I was writing, we've got it on tape."

Trent beamed and practiclly tore Carlos' arm off to get ahold of the recorder. He set it on the table and hit PLAY. Emmaline's voice came out loud and clear, and Trent leaned over it intently.

_I'll just go get some coffee._ Carlos thought as he tiptoed out the door. He returned a few minutes later to find Trent hurridly rewinding. 

"Hey, Carlos, I think I heard a hole."

If not for the hot coffee in either hand, Carlos would have thrown his arms up in victory, but had to settle for a smile in his friend's direction. "What is it?"

"I can't really explain, just listen and tell me if you hear it."

He hit the PLAY button again, and nodded to Carlos. His friend leaned over and listened with just as much intensity. 

Emmaline's voice came through again, "It had-" Silence. "I mean-"

Trent hit the STOP button and looked up at Carlos. "I know I'm not a cop, but I do know the sound of someone almost spilling a secret, and then correcting themself."

Carlos nodded and reached for his cell phone. "I'm calling the Lieutenant to see if we can pull Emmaline in for questioning."

"Let's hope he says yes. The sooner we nail these girls the sooner Tommy gets his reputation back."

******

"You think you're a big deal, don't you?"

Tommy glanced up in the mirror and saw the weight guy who had tried to fight him earlier glaring at him in the glass. Turning, he smoothed his hair back and shrugged, "Not really. I just want to shower like everyone else. There was a lot of dirt and mud in the yard, and I feel kind of grungy."

The weight guy punched before Tommy could respond, and the blonde found himself seeing stars for a moment. Standing, he shook his head clear then looked up at the boy in front of him. "That wasn't a very good idea."

"What are you going to do, Pretty Boy? Beat me to death with your hair gel?" A few more of the weight boys had come into the room by then and laughed.

Tommy held his breath and waited for a moment before deciding on a course of action. _They got four strikes. I owe them one._ His hand shot out and caught the boy who hit him around the throat. 

The boy's eyes got wide as he looked down and realized he was on his tiptoes. "Uh, I didn't mean-I mean-uh..."

"The word's sorry." Tommy filled in. He felt the pressure as the guy swallowed.

"Sorry."

"Very good." He removed his hand and let a small smile show as the weight guy fell to the floor. "I've told you my name, though you don't seem to remember it, but I never learned yours."

The weight guy looked up at Tommy from the floor and swallowed again. "Jason. Jason Neim."

Tommy smiled again, this time his famed 1000-watt, and reached down a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jason." He pulled the other boy up and clapped him on the shoulder. "If you don't mind, I'm going to shower." Turning, he walked out of the room, still smiling. 

Jason gaped at him for a moment before turning to the two boys behind him. "I want to know where he learned that and why he's here." There was slight hesitation from the two teenagers. "NOW!" Quickly, they scurried off, not wanting to anger him. _You're too trusting, Pretty Boy, and I don't like you._

******

"Come on, Lieutenant, just let me ask her a couple more questions." Carlos paced around the dojo, pinching the bridge of his nose, clutching his cell phone so tightly his knuckles were white.

"No way, Sandoval." The Lieutenant's voice sounded strained, "You already questioned her without my permission. No way am I going to let you do this."

"I was the arresting officer. I'm allowed to question."

A sigh came over the phone, "I knew I never should have let you arrest him."

Carlos smiled, he was winning, "Well, you did, so I have a right to question her."

Another sigh. "Fine, question her, but do it tomorrow. It's to late to drag her in tonight." 

Carlos' smile got wider, "Yes, sir, but it's a Saturday, and most people are up later than usual. Not to mention it's only seven."

The Lieutenant didn't answer for a moment, "Fine, pick her up, but be discreet about it. Just questioning, no arrest. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Carlos shut his cell phone with a satisfied smile and turned to Trent. "I got it."

Trent smiled back. "Can I be there?"

Regretfully, Carlos shook his head. "I wish, but if you're there it could look like we're trying to get her to say she was wrong. Tommy's your brother, Trent, that's just a little to close."

The smile faltered for a moment, but then Trent nodded. "Fine, but I want to hear every detail when you get done, got it?"

Carlos picked up the tape recorder and slipped in a new tape. "Got it." He turned and walked out of the dojo, leaving Trent to his own thoughts.

_Hang on, Tommy. We're getting closer._

******

"He's here on what?" Jason looked at the two guys he had sent to dig into Tommy's file.

The first guy grinned, the whole scenario was too good to be true. "Rape. Well, actually, six counts of rape. Seems Pretty Boy hates getting rejected."

Jason smiled, _Unbelievable. This is way too good._ "Come on, guys." Without another word, the three boys took off.

******

Later that night, Tommy headed up the stairs to the room he was going to share with five of the other boys he had met. Stepping inside, he closed the door and found the five other guys surronding him. "Hey, guys, I don't mind the welcome, just don't let this turn into a group hug."

One of the boys, Luke, Tommy had been introduced to him at an after dinner discussion, stepped forward and glared at him. "We found out why you're here."

The color drained from the blonde's face and he took a stumbling step back; only to find himself backed against the door. "What are you going to do?"

"They're going to listen." Brett's voice came through the door, and he pushed it from the other side until he could squeeze through. "Everybody back off." Very slowly, the five guys stepped back from Brett and Tommy and settled onto their beds. "Go sit down, Tommy." He obeyed and jumped up onto the last remaining bunk in the far corner. Brett locked eyes with each boy in turn before starting. "Each of you are here for one crime or another. Luke, you got caught with six kilos of Meth in your backpack. Toby, you're here because you attacked someone with a baseball bat after they tried to beat you with another baseball bat. Tommy's here because he's been accused of assaulting six girls."

"You sound like you don't think he did it, Brett." Toby spoke up.

Brett shurgged. "You guys know me. I don't take anything at face value. What's the one thing I've always told you?"

Five voices chourused in monotone, "Never stop asking why."

"Gee, thanks for the enthusiasm guys, but yes, that's right. I've sat down and talked with Tommy, and I think you should hear it, too." Brett looked at each boy again until they each nodded in turn, before turning back to Tommy. "Go for it."

Slowly, Tommy slipped off his bunk and walked to the center of the room. Looking around, he tried to smile, but it faltered, and he settled for a deep breath instead. "I don't know how everything got started, I just asked out some girls to the movies and they said no. Then I'm in the shower this morning and there's this knock on the door..."

******

"Can I get you something Miss Jeffers? Some water, maybe?" Carlos smiled down at Emmaline and fought to keep from yelling at her. _Keep cool, Carlos. You won't accomplish a thing if you're yelling at her._

Emmaline looked at the ceiling, the table, anywhere but to the face in front of her. _Relax, girl. Remember what you read. Stay calm and look scared whenever he asks about Tommy._

"Are you sure you're okay, Miss Jeffers?"

"Call me Emmaline."

"I know you must be nervous, Miss Jeffers, but I just have a couple of more questions if it's okay." Carlos watched her fidget and allowed a small smile. _Just stay calm, and you've got her._

"Okay, but can't I have my parents in here?" Emmaline finally looked into his face and felt her hands start to shake. _I'm losing control. There's something about his face, like he knows._

"They gave me permission to question you alone. Don't worry, they're watching from behind the mirror. I told them they're welcome to interrupt anytime they want. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, okay, I mean yes."

Another smile passed over Carlos' face, but he didn't comment. "Okay, now you said earlier that you were sure it was Tommy Malloy that attacked you."

Emmaline nodded, "Yes, it was him."

"You seem very calm for someone who was attacked twenty-four hours ago."

"I'm still in shock."

Carlos raised an eyebrow but made no comment as he opened the file. "It also says that he grabbed you on the top part of your arms, but I don't see any bruises."

Emmaline glanced down at her arms and cursed under her breath at wearing a tank top.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

Carlos let the smile on his face show this time. _I've got her._

******

Tommy took a deep breath and looked around the room. He had told the whole story without interruption and was now waiting for the jury to return.

Luke jumped down from his bunk and approached Tommy. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, how would you have responded if Mr.-Brett hadn't jumped in?"

"Oh, I would have slammed your head into a wall. Well, maybe not. I heard what happened to Jason." Luke smiled.

Brett looked up. "Jason?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, he was the one who told us about Tommy."

"I'll kill him."

Tommy interjected. "You don't want to do that, Brett?"

Brett looked over at the teen, surprised. "And why not?"

A smile lit up the blonde's face. "What would my father say?"

******

"He didn't rape you." Carlos stared down the young woman in front of him and waited. She mumbled something, "What? Sorry, I couldn't make that out."

Emmaline stared at scarred table. "He didn't rape me."

"Who?"

"Tommy."

"Tommy Malloy?"

"Yes."

Carlos bent down and made her look up. "Say it." She just looked at him. "Say it."

"Tommy Malloy didn't rape me."

"Don't move." Carlos walked out of the door next to the mirror and smiled at the Lieutenant. "Did you get that?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "Got it."

Emmaline's parents stared into the room. "I can't believe my daughter would.."

Carlos saw the pain go across Mrs. Jeffer's face, and wanted to throw his head into a wall for being so insensitive. "Mrs. Jeffer's, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you could be going through, but I would like to help any way I could."

Mr. Jeffer's gazed into the room, "Could you see if you can convince the young man she accused of not pressing charges?"

"I don't think he'll want to."

******

"Trent! Trent, man, where are you?" Carlos burst into Trent's place a half hour later.

Trent hurried from the kitchen and met Carlos in the living room. "What's going on?" The look on his friend's face was hard to read. Carlos was smiling, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Good news, and bad news."

"What?"

Carlos looked up and smiled again, "The good news is, Emmaline Jeffers admitted that she was the one who convinced the other girls to go along with it, and that it was all a hoax."

Trent looked confused. "Why did they do it in the first place?"

"You're going to hate this. Believe it or not, they were bored and wanted to do something *daring*."

"*What?*"

Carlos shook his head. "I know, it's twisted."

Trent nodded, "No kidding." He thought a moment. "What about the doctor? Why did she go along with it?"

"Do you remember someone named Jackie Imago?" Trent thought a moment and shook his head. Carlos knew he was in for it. "I didn't think so. I set you two up a couple of months ago, but you never called her."

Surprise went across Trent's face. "One of the blind dates you set me up with started this whole thing?"

Carlos grimaced. "Yeah."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, "When can we pick Tommy up?"

"Tomorrow. I already called Brett. He said that Tommy's getting along fine. You're not mad?"

Trent smiled wickedly. "Yes, I'm mad, but what should I worry about? You're never going to get me on another blind date again."

Carlos half-smiled. "That's to bad because I met this really nice girl that would be perfect for you."

"No, Carlos."

"Come on, Trent-"

"No."

"Tr-"

"No."

******

"Tommy, your brother and Carlos are here." Brett announced as he walked into the room.

Tommy nodded and turned to the guys around him. "Believe it or not, I'm going to miss you guys."

Toby smiled, "Why?"

"Stupidity?"

The whole room gathered around and shared punches on the arm along with quick "manly" hugs. When they seperated again, Brett stepped forward. "I hate to interrupt, but Tommy does need to get going. He has school tomorrow." 

The rest of the guys made a few half-joking comments, and as a group, headed for the door. Trent and Carlos were waiting by the front door and greeted Tommy happily. Trent reached and pulled him into a bearhug. Which started off another round of light-hearted teasing. 

Carlos, Trent, and Tommy were halfway down the front steps when Luke called to them. "Hey, Tommy."

The blonde glanced up, "What?"

"Keep in touch."

"Why?"

******

"So, what's going to happen to Emmaline and the others?" Tommy asked on the drive back to Dallas.

Carlos turned to face him. "Well, that's up to you. If you want to press charges you can, or you can just forget about the whole thing, and Emmaline will see a shrink."

"You mean it's up to me?"

"Yup."

Tommy leaned back and thought. As the car passed the Dallas city limits sign, he finally spoke up. "I want to talk to her before I decide."

Trent looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

******

Monday, Tommy walked into the school and looked around. The story of Emmaline and the others had been in every paper in the city, and Tommy was a little apprehensive of approaching her. Trent had said he could wait, but Tommy knew if he didn't do it today, he never would.

Down the hall, Tommy saw her and thought about calling out her name. _No, better not. That'll just give her time to run. Better surprise her at her locker._ He followed her until she was working her combination and finally approached. "Hi, Emmaline."

Emmaline looked up and thought her legs had turned to jello. _Oh, god._ "Hi, T-Tommy. Wh-what do you want?"

He looked at her, a hundred different reponses going through his head, but he stayed with the one he had planned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It was just something to do."

"You were *bored*?"

"Yes."

All restraint Tommy had built up fell to ashes at her confession. "I can't *believe* I ever wanted to date you. What kind of a person is so bored that all you can think to do is tear someone's reputation and credability to shreads?"

"I don't know."

"You sound like you don't even care!"

Another shrug.

A hand dropped on Tommy's shoulder, and he looked up to see Trent. "Come on, bro."

Without a sound, Tommy turned and followed. He stopped once and looked back to find her acting like the whole thing had never happened. "Geez, she doesn't even seem to realize what she did was wrong."

Trent watched his little brother struggle to keep his cool and pulled the backpack off his shoulder. "Punch."

"Excuse me?" The bell rang and everyone scurried to class. Soon, the hall was empty.

Trent nodded toward the backpack. "Punch it. You need it. Hurry up, I need to get to the dojo before my first class, and I need your help teaching. Come on."

Tommy smiled then slammed his fist into the bag. "Ow, math book."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, if you don't count my hand. You sure it's okay if I help teach today?"

Trent nodded. "I already cleared it with the principal; he said it was fine as long as you did the make up work between classes."

"Fine with me. It gives me something to do while I figure how to explain all of this to Mom."

****

The End


End file.
